Shion
Shion is the main character of the light novel, manga, and anime, No.6. Living in the city of No.6 he comes into contact with Nezumi. Appearance When Shion was twelve years old, he wore a white shirt with a light turquoise button up sweater vest over it, light brown trousers, dark brown shoes and his No. 6 ID bracelet on his left wrist. He was born with brown hair and brown eyes, but these changed to white hair and violet eyes (red in the manga and anime) due to the substance emitted from a parasitic wasp. He also developed a long, pink/reddish scar twisting around his body from his neck (just under his eye in the manga and anime) to abdomen to limbs due to the parasite. The long scar seems to have emerged from the inside of his veins. He is slim, but not quite emaciated. Another outfit he wears is black trousers and a red coat with a hood. Underneath that, he wears a white collared shirt with a light turquoise sweater over it. Personality Shion is kind, caring, and gentle, but is also shown to be a generally naive and idealistic person. He has an amazing IQ level, proven by his acceptance into the Special Course and ability to treat and stitch up the bullet wound in Nezumi's arm (shoulder in the manga and anime) at only age twelve. When he was restrained to his own bed by Nezumi, rendered motionless, he seemed fascinated rather than scared of his acquaintance's ability. Despite his nature, if someone or something he loves is in danger, he doesn't hesitate to save them. He's not easily angered; however, he isn't above becoming violent when his loved ones are threatened. This is seen when he becomes defensive of Nezumi, attacking and hitting Rikiga when the latter insults Nezumi. In the cave, when Nezumi struggles against Sasori, Shion snaps and wraps a wire around Sasori to strangle him, only stopping after Nezumi forces him to. He has also shot and killed a guard, who had in turn gravely injured Nezumi. Shion seems to take on a different personality when he does so. This is proven when he murdered the guard, becoming shocked and frightened once he had pulled the trigger. This hidden, darker nature is only hinted at in the manga and anime, but in the novels, it is addressed more often. Nezumi himself openly admits that he fears Shion, and Inukashi picks up on this as well. In the underground cave, Sasori calls Shion a "demon." Though grateful for No. 6, Shion seems to have a slight doubt about it and the whole system, as noted by Nezumi. He is insecure about many things, including his slender body, and loves his mother very much. He also seems to like to daydream—but is capable of being aware of what happens in his surroundings when he does. History Shion grew up as an elite member of the No. 6 society. He lived with his mother in an upscale home in Chronos until the age of 12, when he was stripped from his title for helping Nezumi, a fugitive, escape. Since then, they lived in the suburbs of No. 6, also known as the Lost Town. His mother owned a bakery shop, and Shion worked for the city until he was arrested for suspected murder (in the anime, it's for doubting the system). He was about to be taken to a correctional facility until Nezumi rescued him and forced him out of the city. Not too long after he arrived at Nezumi's home, Shion developed the warning signs of being infected by the parasitic wasp that had begun plaguing No. 6. He managed to survive because Nezumi extracted the parasite from his neck just in time. The infection did, however, leave permanent scars and other superficial changes on his body. Since he'd survived the deadly infection, Shion believed that he could warn and save the city from it. Plot Shion/Plot Shion excels in his school studies with his friend Safu. Powers & Abilities Intellect: Shion is academically brilliant, and he comes to understand the process of Eluyrias' wasps easily due to his main studies of ecology. When he was two years old, he was accepted into No. 6's elite, and, if not for helping Nezumi when he was twelve, would have been sent out of No. 6 to further his studies. Relationships Nezumi Shion is shown to care deeply about Nezumi and has stated that Nezumi means more to him than any one else in the anime; he says that he's drawn to him. The two are very protective over each other. For example, Shion almost strangled Rikiga after the man had solicited Nezumi for prostitution. Both have put their lives on the line for each other, with Shion actually dying in the anime, though Elyurias' spirit grants him a second chance. It is heavily suggested that Shion has romantic feelings for Nezumi. He states that he doesn't know what name he gives to his feelings. He says this when thinking in the manga 'I was human when he stole my heart, I was human when I longed to be by his side.' When the time came for their goodbyes, Shion cries (in the manga and novels) and asks Nezumi if he could go with him, even telling him a world without Nezumi means nothing to him. As of present times, Shion and Nezumi haven't seen each other in four years. [https://no6.wikia.com/wiki/Safu Safu] Safu had been Shion's best friend since they were children. Although she seemed to care romantically for him, he doesn't seem to reciprocate her feelings (his uncomfortability at her advances also points to him being gay). She was devastated when Shion was forced to leave their school, the gifted program, and their city, and she laments that his intelligence and potential was wasted. Shion considers her so important that, after discovering she's been captured by the government, he's finally willing to go against No.6, and risks his life sneaking into their main building to rescue her. He is also immensely saddened at her death. Shion. Jr. When Shion takes a small child from a mother, he tells a dog to take it to Inukashi where she can look after him. When Shion and Nezumi escape the Correctional Facility he is again met with Shion.J r. When Nezumi returns home in the manga Shion. Jr. is left with Inukashi to be taken care of as seen by the letter Shion receives from Inukashi. Images of Shion Trivia * His name comes from a wild flower (specifically, the aster). His mother gave him that name due to the fact that she likes to pick wild flowers. * Shion's ID number is Qw-55142 after he loses his Gifted Curriculum status. * Shion dislikes celery. *Shion has a habit of pulling his hair when he's anxious or stressed. *Shion will do just about anything he can to save Nezumi. References Character Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male